Toriin
The Toriins are an alien species from Altaris-4, located in a parallel universe. History Early Beginnings Billions of years ago, the planet Altaris-4 was seeded by two races: the benevolent Rylin and the dread Tropperacs. The life seeded by the Rylins would eventually develop into the Toriins, at that point small dog-like creatures. Creature Stage The Toriins began their lives on land by charming and hunting the creatures in the area, all the while hemmed in by a mysterious black wall. They also met a species called the Saurins, who would become their first blood rivals when they killed off a less-than-friendly race known as the Ponkars. The Toriins, meanwhile, proved their mettle by killing off rogues, and would continuously evolve until achieving their modern appearance and intelligence. Tribal Stage After a multitude of years and generations, the Toriins finally became sapient. They invented such marvels as villages, pants, and names; and allied some of the stronger tribes like Lyt Sernaes and Cyclopes. Of the named Toriins, none would achieve more prominence than Johan, whose legacy would be remembered for many millennia to come. The Saurins also returned to blight the Toriins after Johan met one of them following a leap over the black wall. A short while later, the Toriins did battle with the Saurins, but one Saurin (like any good trite villain) made his escape using some Gavalantarus-provided rafts. A generation later, the Toriins began demanding tribute from their allies, the Inaksumu. When they refused to pay, their village was slaughtered. The Cyclopes took notice and revoked their alliance, but that earned them nothing but a chance to join the Inaksumus in being annihilated. The Criolderi followed, and the Lyt Seranes fled. With no competetion, the Toriins were free to expand and conquer. Civilization Stage After three generations, the Toriins built a medieval society. One day, after testing out a new invention called the "cannon", the Saurins launched a sneak attack that was barely repelled. Several months later, the Toriins retaliated by launching an attack on the Saurin's mainland. Lives were losts and mistakes were made, but the campaign was successful. Shortly thereafter, the Gavalantari launched an attack of their own, prompting another Toriin invasion. Much as with the first Saurin campaign, a costly victory against the Gavalantari was achieved. This time, thankfully, the Gavalantari were most definietely extinct. Two generations after the Toriin victory over the Gavalantari, a new society was formed that incorporated elements of what most like to call "steampunk". The Saurins yet again launched another sneak attack that was much more devastating than the first. This worried to the Toriins, who sought a way to destroy them once and for all. The solution was a spaceship which crashed on a continent north of the Toriin's home. Three Toriins, Captains Artemis the Foul and Holly the Short, as well as Private Ryan the Brave, were selected to go on the mission. They managed to procure the spaceship, but their lack of knowledge sent them crashing on a blue planet orbiting a yellow sun 4 light-years away. While there, Holly met a native with the same name as her, who instructed them to place their ship in an active volcano to launch it back. They arrived just in time to end a devastating Saurin attack. With the spaceship in Toriin hands, there was nothing stopping them from obliterating the Saurin menace once and for all. Exploration of the lands beyond commenced, and a suitable location for a new city was found. Another century passed, and the Toriins did away with the monarchy and placed power within a parliament of elected officials. However, a new threat emerged in the form of the vile Norserons, who were xenophobes bent on resurrecting the Gavalantari via a portal to the Twilight Realm. The Toriins raced to stop them and barely managed to thwart their plans. Once the Norseron's schemes were thwarted, an attack on the Norseron's fortress commenced and their threat was seemingly ended... except for the fact that the original spaceship was stolen by the last Norserons. With no other threats, the Toriins decided to ICBM their way into space after their foes. Space Stage The Toriins spent the next generation construction the infrastructure necessary to create a spacefaring empire. A great starship, the Endeavour, was constructed and the Toriin Space Service (TSS) was established to guide the Toriins into a new age. Meanwhile, genetic engineering had been discovered, and Project Zenith began. Zenith was an attempt to create Toriin super-soldiers that were much more capable than their normal peers, but the project was quickly shut down due to ethical concerns. The soldiers, deemed the Augmented, were allowed to live among normal Toriins, but unfortunately faced violent persecution. They swore no more with it and fled the planet in an impulse-powered ship, never to be heard from again. Finally, the Endeavour was finished, and a crew was assigned to command it. The main crewmembers were all descendants of heroes past, and notably a sapient Ulmasurath named Robert signed up. Almost immediately after the ship was launched, first contact was made with a friendly race known as the Nirriks. The Nirriks were being pestered by pirates on their colony of Lakrin. After the crew managed to defeat the pirates, the Nirriks rewarded them with the technology required for colonizing planets. However, as it turned out, the Norserons were still alive. They returned to the Toriins in the form of Norsuruses, and while many disappeared into a parallel universe, there were still enough left to get vengeance against the Toriins. In half a year, they warned, the Toriins would be attacked by their armies. The Toriins decided to expand unimpeded, and used the colonization technology to colonize Y'trew, the first world colonized by Toriins. After the colonization effort, a greater effort was made to expand the Toriin Empire beyond their two worlds. In the process, they made contact with the Terradréds and Mirroroids, the latter of whom dispatched the Toriins to defeat the same pirates who'd raided Lakrin. Upon their return to the Mirroroids, disaster struck as an assassin disabled the ''Endeavour ''and a hitherto unremarkable crewwoman named Valentina revealed her true nature. The Rylins intervened and explained their history, and revealing that the Norserons had been seeded by the vile Tropperacs, servants of Xan'heilos (AKA The False God That Will Come). They dispatched the Endeavour to destory the four gates connecting their universe to Xan'heilos' domain, while the Toriin Empire would focus on the Norsuruses. The Other Side Several months later, the war against the Norsuruses was going in the Toriins' favor. However, everything changed after a Nirrik science vessel discovered a wormhole leading to another universe. Recalling the fact that the Norserons had fled to another reality, Prime Minister Audrey Donaldson dispatched a random soldier to go through, since all unmanned probes were busy spying on the Norsuruses. He discovered that on the other side of the wormhole was a planet called Epindol, which he (correctly) speculated was the world colonized by the Norserons all those years ago. Hours later, a ship called the USS Titan came through the wormhole. The ship's captain, Jercy Packson, explained that he'd seen the soldier's ship crash on Epindol. Using his ship's logs, the native Kleekoonanonis were able to find out about the Toriins from the other universe. Comparing explanations, the Toriins learned of how Epindol was once home to a Norseron colony, and agreed to band together after Jercy successfully rid their colony of Howaxel-2 of an eco-disaster started by the Dreskons, an enemy race from Epindol's moon Annonsomil. Return of the Augmented After the Toriins assisted the Kleekoonanonis in defeating the Dreskons, they would soon come face-to-face with old foes. The Augmented, now known as the T'Rons, returned to get revenge on their former oppressors. Their first act was to sow dissent between the Toriins and the Terrans, who were working towards an alliance, by attacking a research base on Mars. Were it not for Jercy and his crew, the Toriins would have succeeded in their efforts. Thankfully, Jercy managed to arbitrate a negotation which would see hostilities cease for the time being. Later Adventures With the T'Rons taken care of, the Toriins could concentrate on their long war with the Norsuruses. However, just as final victory was achieved, a surprise attack on Altaris-4 with Jercy presumed as the culprit. Thankfully, the real Jercy showed up and helped to fix things up in a fashion so flawless as to be contrived. However, the next year would see relations with the T'Rons and Kleekoonanonis break down and lead to all-out war. The Toriins decided to uphold their obligation to the Kleekoonanonis and join them in their war efforts. Society In modern times, the Toriin Empire is a parliamentary democracy led by a Prime Minister. Currently, this position is held by Audrey Donaldson, who has overseen the Toriin's expansion as an interstellar empire. The Toriins are highly progressive, accepting anyone regardless of gender, race, sexual orientation, or species. Much like humans, the Toriins are diplomatically inclined and prefer making allies and peacefully expanding as opposed to forecefully subjugating innocent races. However, their long conflicts with antagonists such as the Norsuruses and Saurins have led to them gaining a militaristic streak, and they will not hesitate to defend themselves or attack those who dare go against their allies. Their army is highly disciplined and is always equipped with the latest weaponry, and their ships are just as capable. Trivia *The Toriin's are the first of dumblydum's creations to appear in the SR Universe, and by far the most prominent. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Species with Mega Evolution Category:Interdimensional Species Category:Carnivore